


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like…

by SuperWhovian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Danvarias, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, New Years, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhovian/pseuds/SuperWhovian
Summary: The holiday season is fast approaching in National City. Kara and Lena are excited to keep building on their relationship but their frustrations mount when those closest to them give them a taste of their painfully oblivious medicine.





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like…

**Author's Note:**

> I found these Christmas prompts a few days ago, and…I know I'm /a bit/ late, but what the hell.
> 
> A huge thank you to my friend/editor PsychoPancakeTheThird, and to my no. 1 fangirl…you know who you are ;)

 

**~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~**

 

Alex is going to kill Lena.

 

Her plan for the night had been simple – spend a relaxing evening with her sister, watch some crappy movie she'd only half pay attention to, and eat way too much pizza for it to be considered healthy. Sure, it may not have been their usual day of the week for a sisters' night, but Alex had been looking forward to it, especially because they had been missing each other for a couple of weeks, due to work emergencies.

 

Those plans fly straight out the window the moment Kara receives a text from Lena asking if she could join them. Not only that, but she wanted to bring a friend along.

 

Kara immediately agrees because she's _Kara,_ practically buzzing with anticipation. And Alex goes along with it. She could never say no to her sister, especially when she was so excited.

 

She can feel her body start filling with nervous energy, as it always does when she meets new people.

 

On the surface Alex is a calm lake, cool and still as a mirror. Inside she's a reservoir, slowly rising with pressure building on a cracked dam.

 

Her fingers tighten imperceptibly around the mug in her hands, muscle and bones protruding through pale skin. She leans forward, elbows connecting with her knees, needing to support the sudden weight pressing down on her. She glances at the quivering surface of her now cold coffee, taking calming breaths.

 

She looks back at Kara, who is talking a mile a minute about Lena and her friend, waving her hands animatedly. Alex is barely listening, too busy being plagued by her own thoughts. Wondering if she'll make a good impression, if her hair looks good, berating herself for her choice of outfit.

 

She's only catching every other word from Kara's mouth. Apparently, they're about to meet Lena's old friend from college, who's also L-Corp's new CFO, and someone Lena can't stop singing the praises of.

 

That, of course, only makes her more nervous, but Kara doesn't seem to notice, and Alex is at least grateful for that. She doesn't need a pep talk from her sister right now. She lets go of the mug and wraps her arms around her chest, trying to keep her composure.

 

It feels like only seconds pass before their guests arrive. Every knock on the door pounds through her, twisting the anxiety in her gut.

 

Kara jumps up from the couch and rushes to greet her guests, actually _skipping_ on the way.

 

Alex takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she rises from her seat. She nods as she enters autopilot mode and follows her sister. She glances at her wrist watch, her brows creasing in thought. Seeing as tomorrow is a work day, she quickly calculates that the torture can't last more than 4 hours. She thanks God for small miracles.

 

Kara pulls the door open, and her eyes light up as she envelopes Lena in a warm hug. They share a chaste kiss as they separate. Alex wrings her hands behind Kara, awaiting her doom.

 

Throwing a devious look her way, the CEO steps inside, revealing her friend.

 

And. _Oh._

 

Alex is going to _kill_ Lena.

 

The words _Agent Danvers_ die in her throat as her autopilot crashes and burns.

 

Because, of all the things Lena has said, she had failed to mention that her friend is a _goddess._

 

She is stunningly beautiful. Her long brown waves of hair bounce as she elegantly glides through the door.

 

Alex wipes her palms on the back of her jeans, feeling the sudden need to do something with her hands.

 

The gorgeous woman's attention turns to her and Alex is sure that her heart stops beating. She's vaguely aware all eyes are on her, but in that moment, it doesn't seem important. She's mesmerised by honey coloured eyes and a soft smile.

 

Alex feels herself smiling back instinctively.

 

Even Lena's sudden voice at her side isn't enough to break their gaze. “And this is Kara's sister, Alex. Alex, Sam.”

 

_Sam._ Alex chews on her lip to stop herself from whispering it.

 

Sam reaches to shake her hand, and, as they touch, Alex's heart rate spikes to dangerous levels.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Alex.”

 

Alex swallows a lump in her suddenly dry throat. She likes the way her name sounds coming from Sam's mouth. She forces herself to look away, trying to stop her thoughts from going too far in that particular direction, but her eyes are quickly drawn back to the woman.

 

Kara clears her throat, and Alex realises she has yet to say anything. “You too,” she blurts out, her cheeks reddening. But there's no hint of mocking in Sam's smile, or judgement in her eyes, and she lets herself relax a little.

 

While their guests take off their coats and they all relocate to the living room area, Alex's eyes roam Sam's body. A different kind of nerves begin to ignite in her stomach.

 

…She's _definitely_ going to kill Lena.

 

**~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~**

 

To say that Kara is ecstatic would be an understatement. She had been looking forward to meeting Sam ever since the woman moved to National City a few weeks back. She has been counting down the minutes since she had received Lena's text.

 

Unlike Alex, she bounds into conversation with glee. “So, you knew Lena in college? What was she like? Always in the library? I bet she was always in the library,” she rattles off.

 

“You'd be surprised.” Sam turns to catch Lena's eye and smirks before continuing. “She was less of a book worm, more of a moody goth with a slightly rebellious side.”

 

Lena takes in a sharp gasp, placing a hand over her heart. “I resent that!” she says, feigning offence.

 

“Don't make me show them pictures.” Sam whips back.

 

Alex lets out a snicker. “Oh, please do.”

 

Lena narrows her eyes at her friend.

 

“Don't forget who pays you, _Samantha Arias.”_

 

Sam's eyebrow raises in good natured challenge. “Don't forget who knows all your dirty secrets, _Lena Keira Luthor.”_

 

Lena glances away, quietly muttering “What happens at NCU stays at NCU…” before sipping her wine. Only her girlfriend is able to see the slight smirk marking her lips.

 

Kara turns her attention back to Sam. “Hey, I went to NCU, too!” she says excitedly.

 

“You're kidding? How come we never met you?”

 

“I know. It's crazy!” Kara replies, shaking her head with an incredulous grin.

 

Alex dryly cuts in “Probably something to do with you never going to any parties because,” she lifts her hands to gesture quotations, “ _'I've got serious reporting to do, Alex!'_ ”

 

“I went to parties!” Kara splutters out, turning to her sister with a pout.

 

Alex levels her with a look. “The birthday party Winn threw for you doesn't count.”

 

“Winn Schott?” Sam queries.

 

“Yeah.” Alex and Kara answer in unison.

 

“You guys know Winn?” Sam smiles broadly. “That dork was in my trig classes.”

 

“Small world.” Lena mumbles around the rim of her glass.

 

“And, don't worry, Kara. Lena never went to parties, ether. Always brooding in her dorm or doing _mischief._ ” Sam winks at her friend. Alex lets out a chuckle.

 

Sam tilts her head curiously. “Were _you_ a party girl, Alex?”

 

Alex fumbles for words, stumbling to form any kind of coherent thought. Her cheeks reddening as heat flushes through her.

 

Ever the dutiful sister Kara saves her.

 

“Soo, Sam, how did you and Lena meet?”

 

Sam smiles warmly and drags her attention from the enchanting blush flaring across Alex’s skin. “I ran into her one day in a hallway. Like, literally _ran_ into her. She dropped all of her books, of course, so I went to help her pick them up-”

 

“Oh, God.” Lena winces in anticipation.

 

“What did she do?” Alex asks not even trying to hide her intrigue.

 

A grin spreads across Sam's lips. “She gave me a death glare and told me to fuck off.”

 

“Lena!” Kara gasps.

 

“I thought she did it on purpose!” she replies with a chuckle.

 

But Kara hears her voice drop, sees her eyes shine with a hint of sadness at the reminder of the days when the Luthor name was still a curse. Her heart clenches painfully, and she wishes for the umpteenth time that she could take all that pain away.

 

Sam's voice brings them back to the present moment.

 

“Second time we met, someone _did_ do it on purpose. So I punched him in the face.” Her voice steady and her words matter of fact, yet they widen the smile on Alex’s face, and warmth spills into Kara's heart. She nearly leaps up from her seat on the floor to give Sam a huge hug for being there for Lena when no one else was. With great difficulty, Kara manages to restrain herself.

 

“ _That's_ how you became friends?” she excitedly jumps ahead in the story.

 

“Not exactly…” Sam lingers on the thought before continuing. “It took a whole month, an asshole professor and a minor crime for Lena to finally warm up to me.”

 

Lena grins at her friend, mirth dancing in her eyes. “Meeting Ruby is what sealed the deal, though.”

 

Alex’s keen eyes fix on Sam. “Ruby?”

 

“My daughter.” She beams proudly.

 

Lena places her glass on the coffee table, looking at Alex.“She was the most adorable little girl I've ever seen. Sam lured me in with her charm, but Ruby is why I stayed.”

 

“Don't let her fool you, she loves me, really.” Sam reaches out and nudges Lena with a bright smile.

 

“Eh…I suppose.” She rolls her eyes, but her smirk gives her away.

 

“How old is Ruby?” Kara asks curiously.

 

“Twelve, already.” Sam replies, her eyes dropping to her lap, a small smile on her lips. “I almost can't believe it.”

 

“What about Ruby's father? Is he still in the picture?” The words are out of Alex’s mouth before she can stop them.

 

Sam turns to her, for the first time a smile absent from her face.

 

“No. Just me and Ruby.” She looks away, taking a sip of her wine.

 

Admiration fills Alex’s eyes, and Kara can swear that they’re sparkling. “Wow. Raising a daughter on your own.” She gives Sam a bright grin. “That's impressive. How do you do that?”

 

“I'm still trying to get to grips with it, to be honest. I never seem to have enough time…”

 

Lena scoffs and cuts in. “Says the woman who managed to bake cookies with her daughter while preparing for a conference call with Tokyo _and_ helping me decide on what to wear for a date.”

 

Sam gives her friend a soft smile. “What can I say? I'm good at multitasking.”

 

At her words, Alex's mind descends to where it shouldn't and she's left a blushing, stuttering mess once more.

 

The evening continues with joking and stories. An elated smile doesn't leave Lena's lips, nor the joyous glint in her eyes. Kara's heart fills with joy every time her girlfriend's carefree laughter echoes in the room. She cherishes each new bit of information, painting in her mind an even more beautiful picture of the woman she loves.

 

But Lena having a friend she was that close with, miraculously, isn't the most surprising part of her evening.

 

What surprises her is her sister.

 

Kara knows she may not be the most observant person in the world. After all, it took her three years to notice that Lena had been flirting with her since the day they met, and realise her own feelings for the woman. But even she can't miss some things.

 

Every time Kara looks her way, Alex's attention is on Sam. Even if she or Lena are talking, it doesn't waver.

 

As if that isn't unusual enough, Alex looks at Sam with wonder in her eyes, with _awe._ When she talks to her, her voice is different. Softer, more gentle. More than once, Kara almost feels like she's intruding on a private moment.

 

Her sister has a permanent smile on her lips, which, Kara can't help but notice, she bites more than once.

 

She nearly chokes on her drink when Alex ducks her head at something Sam says, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. She has never seen her sister like this.

 

The day Kara finally realised her feelings for Lena, Alex had sat her down, and listed all the, apparently obvious, signs that she was in love, in chronological order. Kara observes Alex now, mentally checking off the first tentative items on the list.

 

She glances at Lena, curious to see if she has noticed anything. If her smirk, as she sips her wine, pointedly not looking at the couple is any indication, she most certainly has.

 

Lena looks at Kara over her glass and winks at her, and, _oh,_ Kara definitely has some questions for her later.

 

While the women on the couch are distracted, secluded in their own little world, Lena uses the opportunity to point at Sam, rising her eyebrows at Kara in question. Kara gets the message. _What do you think?_ She responds with a grin, and, as discreetly as she can, an enthusiastic thumbs up. Lena lets out a sigh of relief, smiling back at her.

 

Alex's laughter turns their attention back to the couple. Sam looks at Alex with an almost proud smile on her face. It was the same all evening, always a genuine laugh even if some of the jokes were…not great. Kara stops a chuckle from escaping, wondering if she's like that around Lena. (She knows what Alex would say, though. _You're way worse._ )

 

Kara marks her mental list again.

 

By the time Sam and Lena are ready to leave, they've made their way through three pizzas, four servings of pot stickers, and an entire bottle of wine.

 

While Sam puts on her coat, Kara hugs Lena goodbye, giving her a peck on the lips. “You're in trouble later,” she whispers into her ear. Lena only responds with a smirk.

 

Kara pulls away and finally gives Sam a tight hug, hoping to convey at least a little bit of her gratitude.

 

Alex is standing by her side, fidgeting with her hands, wrangling the nerves coming back full force. Sam turns her attention to her and pulls her for in a quick hug.

 

Alex takes a moment to respond to the soft embrace, but when she does, Kara sees her eyes close and her shoulders relax.

 

After they pull apart, Alex doesn't seem to know what to do with her hands. She wipes her palms down the back of her jeans, grabs her belt, the lapels of her shirt. Kara bites her cheek to stop herself from smiling at the goofy grin on Alex's face, as she gives an awkward wave goodbye.

 

Kara closes the door with a soft click, careful not to break the spell of the night. When she turns back to her sister, she's still standing there with the same peaceful expression on her face, looking at the door as though she can see right through it. Kara's heart soars at the sight. She has to restrain a bright smile threatening to overtake her lips.

 

They go back to their original plan of a Danvers sisters movie night. Alex is more quiet than usual, but Kara doesn't pry. Instead, as she's setting up the movie, she talks about the article she has to write for CatCo, the copious amounts of food they had consumed, the musical they're about to watch.

 

And, although she chose it, Kara finds it difficult to pay attention to what is happening on the screen. As the movie winds on, Kara sneaks glances at her sister. There's a small smile dancing on her lips, a faraway look in her eyes. She even catches her softly humming to some songs.

 

Embers of hope ignite in her chest, and, this time, Kara knows it's safe to welcome it with open arms.

 

**~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Lena's middle name to Keira cause that's the female version of Kieran.
> 
> 'K, let me know what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Don't care? Should I continue with these prompts or not? Yell at me in the comments.


End file.
